Alma de Acero
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] La misión de Levy era sencilla; infiltrarse y destapar una red ilegal de venta de esclavos. En su lugar, sin embargo, encontró algo mucho más peligroso. Y letal. [Gajevy]


**Título**: Alma de Acero

**Pareja(s)**: Gajeel/Levy | Natsu/Lucy (un poquito)

**Rating**: M ~ MA

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Trollshima es el amo y señor, yo sólo tomo prestados a sus personajes para putearlos un poco (más).

**Advertencia(s)**: AU; lenguaje fuerte y soez; sexo, burdeles y algo de exhibicionismo; OC's.

**Resumen**: La misión de Levy era sencilla; infiltrarse y destapar una red ilegal de venta de esclavos. En su lugar, sin embargo, encontró algo mucho más peligroso. Y letal.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Releyó el pergamino una última vez, memorizando cuidadosamente los datos que sus compañeros habían resaltado al final de sus informes. Una vez segura que no olvidaría nada, acercó la pequeña vela que alumbraba su habitación hasta el pergamino, dejando que la llama prendiera el papel con rapidez.

Sabía que no debía dejar ningún tipo de rastro tras ella, era primordial para su misión que su objetivo creyera que no era más que una jovencita indefensa que buscaba desesperadamente una oportunidad para sobrevivir. Era en misiones como aquella cuando Levy McGarden realmente apreciaba su aspecto aniñado y su baja estatura; nadie que la viera por la calle se imaginaría que la muchacha era en realidad una maga perteneciente a uno de los gremios más conocidos del reino.

Fairy Tail había sido su hogar desde su más tierna infancia, allí había crecido como maga y había conocido a los que hoy eran sus más fieles compañeros y amigos, Jet y Droy.

Hasta esa misión jamás habían trabajado por separado, en parte a causa del instinto protector de ambos muchachos. Levy agradecía que sus compañeros se preocuparan tanto por ella, pero había momentos en los que esa preocupación llegaba a ser insoportable. A pesar de su apariencia, Levy era inteligente y sabía cómo y cuándo debía ser precavida, no necesitaba que sus amigos vigilaran su espalda durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

A veces hacían que se sintiera como una inútil.

Abrió la ventana para que el ligero olor a quemado que había quedado en la habitación desapareciera, repasando una vez más la estrategia que debía seguir a partir de ese momento.

—Muy bien —respiró hondo, alejándose de la ventana—. Vamos allá.

* * *

><p>Hargeon era el epicentro de la actividad comercial en el reino de Fiore y, por lo tanto, un lugar rebosante de nuevas oportunidades para aquellos que buscaban empezar de cero o, simplemente, un trabajo lucrativo. Era, además, un lugar perfecto para que los traficantes pudieran llevar acabo sus trapicheos de forma segura y sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por evadir a las autoridades.<p>

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que el puerto era la gran base de operaciones de los delincuentes de la ciudad; es fácil evadir a los alguaciles cuando sabes exactamente dónde esconderte, e incluso si no hay escondite posible, el mar resultaba una gran vía de escape. Combinando estos elementos a lo poco alumbrado que estaba el puerto por las noches, era comprensible que la mayoría de la actividad delictiva se concentrase allí.

Así pues, el puerto era el lugar más obvio para empezar a buscar a un presunto traficante de esclavos.

Levy, sin embargo, evitaría ese lugar durante tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Un criminal que había conseguido evadir a las autoridades por más de tres años no dejaría pasar ni siquiera el más mínimo detalle de lo que ocurría en la ciudad; los turistas, los comerciantes, o cualquier otra persona serían vigilados constantemente hasta que fuera descartado como sospechoso o, en el peor de los casos, eliminado.

Era como tener una enorme espada oscilando sobre su cabeza, un paso en falso y dicha espada atravesaría su garganta de lado a lado. El riesgo era alto, pero si actuaba con cuidado y sin precipitarse, sería sencillo cumplir su cometido y salir de una sola pieza de todo ese embrollo.

Su plan era pasar desapercibida, actuar como una jovencita de granja que buscaba una oportunidad en la gran ciudad para labrarse una vida mejor. Y su interpretación empezaba en el mismo hostal donde se hospedaba.

—Disculpe —le dijo a la hostelera, que en ese momento limpiaba las mesas del comedor—, ¿podría prestarme papel y pluma? Necesito enviar una carta a mi familia.

La regordeta mujer le sonrió— Por supuesto, dame un segundo.

Levy tenía muy claro que tenía que actuar como una chica de campo frente a la hostelera, de modo que, cuando le trajeron lo que había pedido, trató de actuar de acorde con su papel. Se manchó las puntas de los dedos con la tinta y fingió tener dificultades para escribir su carta, la cual enviaría a la pequeña granja que había junto al gremio, donde Kinana, una compañera, pasaría las noticias al resto de Fairy Tail.

Le preguntó a la mujer cómo se escribían algunas palabras, para reforzar su papel, y una vez hubo finalizado, le sonrió con inocencia, tratando de limpiarse las manos en la falda de su vestido.

—Muchas gracias, señora.

—De nada, querida. Si necesitas algo más, tan sólo pídelo.

—Gracias, lo haré.

En la carta había descrito su situación actual y cómo pensaba proceder a partir del momento, de una forma casual e inocente para que, en caso que interceptaran su correo, no levantara sospechas. Cualquier precaución era poca cuando se trataba de Alexei, el presunto traficante de esclavas más peligroso de todo Fiore.

Jamás habían podido demostrar nada en su contra a causa de la falta de pruebas, pero las sospechas y las escasas pruebas apuntaban todas en su dirección. Si todo salía bien, Levy conseguiría las evidencias necesarias para demostrar la culpabilidad del escurridizo hombre y así poner fin a sus sucios negocios.

Según habían recopilado Jet y Droy, la tapadera de Alexei consistía en una pequeña empresa que prometía trabajo seguro fuera del continente a jóvenes que querían empezar una nueva vida, papel que estaba interpretando Levy esperando llegar hasta el sujeto. Según habían dejado reflejado sus compañeros en sus informes, muy pocos hombres se veían obligados a recurrir a los servicios de Alexei, ya que hombres jóvenes siempre eran necesarios en el puerto, pero era diferente para las mujeres.

Había que admitir que Alexei sabía jugar sus cartas, pero Levy estaba decidida a desenmascararle, no sólo por todas las muchachas a las que había obligado a convertirse en esclavas, sino por toda la gente que le respetaba, creyéndolo un benefactor para las jóvenes desamparadas.

La primera parte del plan consistía en camuflarse en la ciudad, representar su papel haciendo ver que buscaba trabajo en los lugares que Jet y Droy le habían marchado en los informes, donde sabía que no le darían empleo. La idea era parecer desesperada, para que alguien le recomendara los servicios de Alexei, de modo que una vez estuviera allí, poder reunir las pruebas para llevarlo ante la ley.

La segunda parte del plan era la más arriesgada, ya que tenía que reunir esas pruebas sin ayuda y tratando de no ser descubierta. No tenía idea de cómo iba a realizar la tarea, pero su gremio confiaba en ella y no iba a defraudarles. Además, trabajaba bien bajo presión, así que esperaba poder idear un plan de acción cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

><p>La oportunidad no se le presentó hasta dos días más tarde, a la hora de la cena, en el hostal. Se había sentado en una mesa alejada, agotada por haberse paseado por la ciudad durante todo el día. Sonrió a la hostelera cuando ésta le trajo la cena, pero en lugar de alejarse, la mujer se la quedó mirando con cierta lástima.<p>

—¿No ha habido suerte? —le preguntó.

Levy fingió un suspiro triste—No, hoy tampoco. Espero tener más suerte mañana.

La regordeta mujer se quedó pensativa un momento, frunciendo el ceño. La pequeña maga esperó, con cierta esperanza, a que le recomendara lo que llevaba esperando dos días. Finalmente, la hostelera se dio un golpecito en la frente, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—¿Has probado en el puerto, querida?

—No, no creo que pueda encontrar trabajo allí —dijo, con una inocencia fingida—. No se me da bien pescar y no tengo fuerza para descargar barcos.

—Oh, no, no me has entendido —rió la mujer—. Hay un hombre que ofrece trabajo a jovencitas como tú, se llama Alexei. Yo mandé allí a mi sobrina hace unos años y encontró trabajo en una graja en el reino vecino. Podrías probar, estoy segura que te encontrarán un empleo muy pronto.

Levy le dio las gracias a la mujer, aunque en el fondo quisiera chillar indignada. Alexei no esclavizaba a todas las mujeres que captaba con sus mentiras, algunas realmente encontraban un empleo fuera del continente, lo cual le daba al hombre una coartada y menos motivos para que la ley pudiera interpelarle. En el fondo se alegraba que la sobrina de la hostelera estuviera a salvo, pero una parte de ella se preguntó cuántas veces aquella afable mujer habría ayudado sin saberlo en los planes macabros de ese hombre sin escrúpulos.

Esa noche, al acostarse, Levy se vio más cerca de cumplir su objetivo, y más cerca del peligro al mismo tiempo. Tenía que trazar un plan antes de adentrarse en la boca del lobo, o no duraría ni cinco minutos en ese lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>: Capítulo cortito, pero es suficiente para empezar. Esta historia contiene grandes dosis de dragones, OC's y, si seguimos el anime, algún cambio de sexo (lo entenderéis cuando salga Mothergrea). Si todo va bien, actualizaré una vez a la semana, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ¡un besazo y hasta la semana que viene!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


End file.
